


Misunderstanding the liar

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Gen, Lies, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: Deceit is fed up of being the bad guy, here's how his story ends
Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481609
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Misunderstanding the liar

The lies were a necessary thing that kept Thomas safe, Thomas needed the lies or else he would become insane. Although no one listened to Deceit, Deceit was just a thorn in everyone’s side and he caused a problem, Thomas wasn’t a bad person so why was he needed, he was just a defect… something like the common cold: bothersome and everyone wishes that they would just go away.   
Deceit was cast out by Patton for Patton was the almighty morality and what he said goes and he decreed that lying is a bad thing so now Deceit works in the shadows to keep Thomas safe. Deceit is also the carer of the ‘dark sides’ because Patton never thought twice about them before he threw them out so they were left to create a home of their own with the little that they had.   
Unfortunately, though, all the good things had to come to an end and that end led to Virgil leaving and joining the ‘light sides’ and leaving Deceit there with Remus to talk to. Deceit was in awe of Virgil for he had managed to break free of the shackles that Patton had cast upon all the ‘dark sides’. Deceit wasn’t going to show his fondness for Virgil though, no, he couldn’t for Vigil had left him! There was no denying it, Virgil acted out of his own selfish greed to claw his way away from those who truly cared for him and those who taught him how to deal with his Anxiety attacks. Alas, in the main scheme of things, none of that really matters for Virgil now wears a scowl when he sees Deceit and he tries his hardest to get rid of Deceit - no matter where they are.  
Remus was a special case. Deceit was there when Patton split the creativities and he saw how Remus and Roman cried for each other and fought for just one more second together but Patton forced Deceit to make them forget and Deceit did it because deep down Deceit wanted to have someone there with him so he wasn’t alone. All he left them with was that they had a brother but he watched as Remus grew to hate Roman because Roman became the one that everyone loved and that Thomas thanked while some of those ideas even came from Remus himself! The thing that bothered Deceit about that situation was that he had so many chances to tell Remus the truth but he kept it hidden in fear that Remus would leave him.  
Deceit had so many regrets and mistakes that he bore in secret for if anyone learned the truth about what he had done, then he would be more hated than he was now. All Deceit did was try to keep everyone close so that he wouldn’t be alone but now when he thinks about it all of his deeds have caused his own downfall; he would never be a ‘light side’ and be able to see Virgil without the look of hatred in his eyes and maybe - just maybe - he would be able to look at Remus and Roman without feeling guilt churn in his stomach.  
Once Deceit had finished thinking about his past mistakes and regrets he got up from his bed and walked to his snake tank. Inside was a long yellow python with the deformity of two heads (he would never tell anyone but his logo was based on her). After leaving a mouse in the glass tank he adjusted his cape and walked out of his room. Due to Virgil leaving he blurred the lines between where the ‘dark sides’ common room was and where the ‘light sides’ common room was so nowadays Deceit had to pass by everyone to get his meals during the day and Remus’ (it was safer for Deceit to get it than Remus in case he fought with his brother).   
When Deceit entered the kitchen he was met by all the ‘light sides’ sitting around a breakfast bar with what looked like cookies - probably made by Patton. They were discussing something and Deceit knew he shouldn’t be hearing but he couldn’t help it - especially after he heard the word ‘dark’ mentioned. He managed to catch onto Patton’s question but that was when everything that made Deceit vaguely happy in this messed up world curdle like sour milk.  
“So what do you guys think of the dark sides?” Patton asked

“The darks sides? Whatever made you think of those vile creatures padre?” Roman answered while bringing his sword out to polish it

“Roman does have a good point, Patton, the dark sides work against Thomas and if we were to let them control him then who knows what treacheries they would commit.” Logan vocalised

“Do you really want to talk about them? They aren’t good and they never will be, the best thing they could do would be to learn to fade on their own accord and they would do it, especially if they cared about Thomas’ wellbeing like they say they do.” Virgil mumbled

Upon hearing Virgil speak so ill of him and Remus; Deceit decided to ignore his need for food and just head back to his room. Once Deceit was in his room he locked the door, he had no energy left in his body and just sunk to the floor and started to cry. When he felt like he could move he crawled to his bed and started to think of ways that he could make himself fade because all he wanted to do was grant Virgil’s wish.  
During his thoughts, he realized that all he needed to do was stop doing his job and he would be erased because he would be useless. Thomas would be a better person and Virgil wouldn’t be cursed by seeing Deceit around. Obviously, it wasn’t a short solution, for this plan to work he would have to wait a few weeks but he would do it because then maybe the ‘light sides’ would see that they are treating Remus wrong and that they would fix their ways.

So, Deceit started with his plan, anytime Thomas needed to lie Deceit just wouldn’t do anything because it wasn’t needed and as the days went on Thomas was finding fewer occasions where he needed to lie. After around a week of not doing his job, Deceit noticed that his hands were becoming transparent - even his gloves were - and he smiled to himself but the smile was short-lived because he heard banging on his door and he knew it was Remus from the urgency and vibrations ricocheting off the door. Deceit decided that his final vile act within this world would be ignoring Remus until the inevitable was close. Surely enough the noise disappeared and Deceit turned his attention to his snake.  
The next two weeks Deceit started thinking of where he could put his snake to keep her safe because he was sure that after Virgil became a ‘light side’ his room moved so by the same logic: if a side faded then so would the room and Deceit wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he forced his snake to the same fate as he was facing. Deceit laughed bitterly and shocked himself with how dry it sounded but he continued his bitter laugh because he found it amusing how he was using logic; Logan would be so proud of him!   
Deceit had been fading for around about a few weeks at this point and he knew no amount of lying would bring him back in time to save him so he opened his door and sent his snake on her way for he didn’t know when he was going now so he just gave up and buried himself in his bed. At this point, Deceit wondered if this was all worth it, the lying for Thomas’ sake and the constant villainization of him… even in the youtube videos. Deceit looked at his translucent hands and laughed to himself to the point when he didn’t know whether he was crying or laughing. The noise must have attracted the attention of Remus because when Deceit looked around he saw Remus looking at him as if he stabbed him with an awful truth and Deceit couldn’t bear it, he winced and looked anywhere but at the heartbroken man standing in his doorway and flinched when he heard the clang of Remus’ morningstar mace.  
Deceit wasn’t sure when Remus crossed the room and picked him up but the next thing he knew he was being carried across the corridors into the light sides’ common room and no matter how much he protested Remus continued until they were standing in front of the four sides and Deceit found himself placed gently on an armchair in a corner. Deceit wasn’t sure what was going on with everyone but he knew they were arguing due to the body language of everyone and the shocked expression of Patton as Remus pointed at him. He managed to catch onto the end of a sentence that Patton was saying to defend himself, “... don’t know why he would do this…” and straight after Patton said it Deceit tasted the sour taste of a lie and it felt so foreign to him now but he burst out laughing even though he was barely there.

“Deceit, why are you laughing? It was not a joke, it was a sentence.” Logan queried

“Even when I refuse to work you still lie… no wonder no one noticed I ducked out.” Deceit rasped while Remus ran to Deceit and hugged him and that was when Deceit felt tears prick at his eyes “Remus,” Deceit muttered, “I- I can’t feel you hugging me.”

With that mere sentence Remus started sobbing and when he walked away to compose himself Deceit saw Virgil and he looked distraught so when Deceit beckoned Virgil over even Remus was shocked.

“I- I am so sorry! If I had known you were there I would’ve said something else… was it really what I believed at the time? If so, I am so sorry. I don’t want you to go Deceit… please!” Virgil was sobbing into Deceit’s vague figure and he let a few stray tears loose as he realized he’d never be able to do this again so he got Remus to join them in the hug and when they pulled away Deceit looked them in the eyes.

“I need you two to stick together for me, despite your differences and despite any past actions. I want you two to be there for each other as I wish I could be but don’t work against Thomas and keep being yourselves because those are the best versions of you.” Deceit whispered to them as he felt himself slipping away, “Remember, us ‘dark sides’ have to stick together… so live on in my memory and I’ll never truly leave you two. I will always be around even if you can’t see me.” With that Deceit faded away and Virgil and Remus fell face-first into the armchair.

Virgil and Remus were stunned that the person who had taught them to control their anger and hatred was gone. The person who kept them sane despite how tough things were had just gone, leaving without a trace of his existence and before anyone could say anything Virgil sank out into his room and locked the door. When he got there he gasped as he saw Deceit’s snake curled up on his bed and she was circled around a familiar bowler hat so when Virgil picked it up and put it on he started crying over again… especially after he found a note addressed to him.

Virgil,  
We have had our differences over the years but I hope you keep Remus out of trouble like how he will protect you from your fears. I am sure that Majesty has found her way to your room since I did plant my hat in your room in hopes you’d find her. She was always quite partial to you so I think it is only right that she stays with you. Sorry that we never got a chance to iron out the creases we had but I’m sure that it was always meant to go this way.   
Please look after Remus,   
from Deceit

A few seconds after reading the note Remus joined him in his room and broke the silence between the two of them, “So, he’s really gone isn’t he Vee.” 

All Virgil could do was nod before more tears fell from his eyes and he was greeted with a sob from Remus as he hugged Virgil and sobbed freely as Virgil tried to soothe the both of them but he wasn’t sure when he’d ever stop crying.


End file.
